honto ni
by Lt Sarita of Vulcan
Summary: AU- teenage Saavik deals with Vulcan and human class mates
1. part 1

Title: Honto Ni

Author: lt Sarita of Vulcan

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any thing to do with it... new years wish didn't work, lol

summary: AU- teenage Saavik deals with Vulcan and human class mates and meets a woman that will become her friend... or she thinks so (part one)

note: title means 'really truly' in Japanese, some of my friends speak this, I know odd children...lol, do send feed back

* * *

-part one-

on Vulcan at VSA, Sohk-Pan course

Somber study settled over the class room, in the corner of the back row seated alone in teak colored tunic sat an self-imposed hybrid. She darted through her text PADDs to get back to her novel. The instructor left the room and entered his office across the hall, the other Vulcan teenagers circled around a lower desk talking about their 2 week break. One girl called up to her aloof position"Saavik, come and join us..."

Another cut it with "The outsider is not welcome here…" The group gabbed more as she sank in her chair burying herself in a world of magic. After some time she slipped on her head phones and played her mix of music. Though the music played low it didn't prevent her from overhearing her classmates say things like "That a Romulan trader left her here as a ward..." or "I heard she is half Vulcan even though she does not act like it..."

Saavik sat there unable to combat the hateful comments to her very being. The door swung open as one said"Don't turn your back on her; she'll slit your throat..."

Saavik flipped off and hid her player under her bag; she quickly looksed up to see a human woman in Vulcan garb. It seemed to her that the woman's blue eyes lay on her alone, the instructor introduced her"Class, this is Lady Amanda of Earth, she is here to watch the class for the next few weeks..."

The class took their seats far from Saavik. "You may set where you like and feel free to ack one of the class to help you around the school."

"Thank you, instructor Slot." The woman walked staight up to her island, and

she sat down right next to her. Saavik had one eye on the woman and one back on her book. The woman quietly asked"May I call on you to help me around the school"

Saavik nodded as the woman smiled to her

"Thank you, dear..." She went back to her book then the woman asked some time later "Dear, what is your name"

She closed the book, and laid it on the long desk. She looked in to her blue eyes"You may call me Saavik, Lady."

Amanda smiled at Saavik"Thank you, dear." She worked on her PADD until the class ended. Saavik tried to slip by the woman in vain"Saavik dear..."

she turns around to face the still seated human"Yes, Lady..."

"Where is your next class, dear"

"My day is over here, Lady." She glanced to her classmates"One of the other students may be a better guide."

"No, no dear..." she smile warmed the solemn Vulcan manners "What is next for you then"

"I go to my foster house to begin today's Phi'lasasam lesson, Lady."

Saavik swung her bag over her shoulder ready to leave the human there.

"May I join you in this Phi'lasasam..." she inquired"I didn't remember that Vulcan schooling..."

"If you like, Lady..." said Saavik as turning to the door she added "but it not Vulcan schooling..."

Amanda followed her out of the city and to a small two bedroom house with a large gated courtyard. Saavik went inside and changed into black tunic and slack with a knife tucked into her right boot followed by a Vulcan woman in robes.

Saavik introduced her"Lady Amanda meet T'Pren..."

In Vulcan manner Amanda held up her hand in the Ta'al"Greetings, T'Pren."

T'Pren did the same. "Welcome, Lady Amanda. It's any honor to have you here."

"No, the honor is mine..." Amanda glanced at Saavik with her arms crossed over her chest and looking very impatient for her lesson to begin"If you don't mind I'd like to watch her lesson..."

"No, not at all..." T'Pren moved inside and retuned with two very well worn books. "Saavik, you may tell our guest what Phi'lasasam is..."

Saavik's frown grew dark "Phi'lasasam is my formal education in Rihannsu language, culture and traditions."

"Rihannsu? Isn't that the Vulcan name for Romulan" asked Amanda

"It is..." was Saavik's only reply as she took her book from T'Pren and flipped to her last spot. T'Pren, may we begin soon, we still need to practice the martial arts before the evening meal."

Amanda took a seat on a nearby bench as T'Pren began the lesson the physical training. About 6 hours later she said"Saavik, that is enough for this evening."

Saavik did ten more push ups then moved to where T'Pren stood near Amanda"I believe you have seen my studies, Lady..."

"I do have a few questions, if you don't mind..." Saavik nodded, taking seat next to her"Why do you study Romulan ways as you are a Vulcan"

"I am only half Vulcan." Saavik looked down to her feet partly in shame"I am also Romulan"

T'pren reminded her" You should be proud of your blood; it may unite an honorable race, Saavik."

"As you've said on many occasions." Turning her ward back to the human woman, she added "Anything else"

"Your studies end soon, am I right" Saavik nodded in confusion"What are your plans afterwards"

"I have thought of joining the Starfleet Academy..."

"My son is a science officer on Starfleet vessel, you may have heard of him..."

"Sorry, I have not." Saavik asked "Who is he"

"He is Commander Spock of Vulcan..."

"He is the son of Ambassador Sarek; then you're..." Amanda only smiled at the Vulcan"I apologize..."

Amanda softly laughed"It is quite all right. I am going to be an instructor at the Vulcan academy soon." She nodded. "I do hope you'll attend my course before you enter the academy, dear..."

"I will have to try, Lady." And with that said, Amanda left the place and the Vulcans to their meal.


	2. part 2

Title: Honto Ni (part 2)

Author: lt Sarita of Vulcan

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any thing to do with it...

Summary: AU- Saavik meets Spock and friends, Amanda's plan come to her mind... (Part two)

-Part two-

VSA, Amanda course

Amanda walks in front of each desk sitting a small earth text book in front of each seat. She lays the last books as a tall Vulcan in house robes walks in to the room, with out even looking says "Spock, your early.."

"Hello, mother. Jim and Bones are waiting in the hall; they wish to join the class if there is room."

She smile to her son, "you can all take seats right here..." she pointed to the front row of the bottom of the half circle like class room. "Do leave an open seat to your right Spock. I have a newly found..." she pause in reflexion of Saavik, "friend."

"Yes, mother" he returned with them and only after Kirk and Bones gave her a hug each they toke the seats.

With in 30 minters the hall was filled with Vulcans and 2 lone humans. The last Vulcan to enter the hall was given a large grin from Amanda and said "dear, it's good of you to make it..."

"Thank you for inviting me..." the young Vulcan teenager given a shy smile out

"I saved a seat for you. Take it; I'm going to begin soon..." Amanda smiled to herb ones more.

"Yes, Lady" she toke the last remaining seat next to a tall dark hair Vulcan and two human friends.

Amanda with one last smile to Spock and the others begin her class, "Hello and welcome to Earth Literature course. I am Lady Amanda of Vulcan; on your desk is your text book…" she moved be hide a stand where her book and notes sat. "I will introduce you ion many works done by Edgan Ailan Poe, Washington Irving, Octavio Paz, and many others. Over the next 8 weeks will should cover the legend of sleepy hollow, antonym and Cleopatra, and read all of the Harry Potter years. With that said, open your book to page 10 and we'll deice this work."

As Amanda was beginning her lesson, Saavik toke the saved seat next to a tell handsome Vulcan with blue eyes half hidden beneath his hair as he open the text book. She glanced at him for a few moments before seeing 2 humans look at her. She quickly let her curly locks fall around her face as she buried her self in the book.

3 hours later near the end of class, Amanda glances at Spock who was lessoning to her words yet twist staring at the stunning younger Vulcan to his left. She finished her class saying, "I do believe homework is in order; tonight read 'Nights in Rodanthe' by Nicholas Sparks. This book is a human romance novel of the late 20th centeniers and class dismissed."

The Vulcan students lifted with their new text books to do their studied of illogical human literature, Saavik stand in her seat as the Spock and his friends when up to Amanda. Amanda asked them, "How did you like it?"

Kirk in his way says, "It was more interring then my academy English courses…"

Bones added, "Yep, I love the range of books you're having them read, Amanda. Just love it…" he elbowed the Vulcan to his right, "you're going to talk or not, Spock… hay Jim, I found a way to quite our Vulcan friend…"

Jim laughed as Spock said "mother, I believe your next class time will be filled with questions of why she tells her daughter so the man and so on - Other then that the course is very intrusting."

Amanda smile to Spock then looked at Saavik moving slowly to the door, her only way out. "Dear…" the Vulcan stops in her stride, "dear, what do you think?"

She turns to face Amanda, "Lady, your course is confusing to most Vulcans because they will not under stand the illogical thoughts and feelings of the human authors." Saavik move to the group, she frown deeply to all. "I also believe this course will help them under stand even books like 'Fallen Angel', Lady"

"That us true, Dear…" Amanda smile to her and placed her hand on the girls shoulder, "dear meet my son, Spock, and his friends Captain James T. Kirk and Doctor L. McCoy…. This is Saavik."

Saavik bows to them, "Greeting, Sirs…"

Spock bows back, "nice to meet you," to his mother said "this is your friend, mother?"

"Yes, she is..." she looked at Jim and the good doctor. "What are you two boys staring at..." she joked.

Jim smiled his fames smile, "who me, I would never stair…" he looked at the doctor, "isn't that right?"

"What ever you say, Jim- Do forgive my rudeness and good evening, Miss Saavik." The doctor said in genital southern voice, "Are you in class with Amanda?"

Amanda answered him "no, we meet in her class. I was studying Vulcan teenagers' classes and they are jest like the ones on Earth just with logic..."

Spock lesson to his mother but once again look at Saavik with his eyes in thought, "mother, we will take our leave of you and Mr. Saavik."

"Spock, you'll have to come for dinner tomorrow at 9…"

"I will, mother." This that he turned and lifted the room with Jim and the good Doctor at the long legged Vulcans heals.

Amanda turn to Saavik, "Dear, you'll have to come and join us too…" she smiled and added, "I won't take no as answer, dear…"

"I will jest have to then, Lady"

"Saavik, how many times will I have to tell you to call me Amanda?"

"Maybe a few more times, Amanda…" Saavik lifted Amanda's class hall to go back to her home for the evening meal.

Amanda ploting her plan in her head thought, 'Sarek, you and I will not be having a meal with our son tomorrow… I hope this works and nether finds out what I'm doing…' she toke her books and notes and headed home to the townhouse.


	3. part 3

Title: Honto Ni (part 3)

Author: Lt Sarita of Vulcan

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any thing to do with it...

Summary: AU- Spock has a guest and he brings the drinks

-Part three-

On the _USS Enterprise_

After beaming up with Jim and the good doctor, Spock left them for quiet meditation in his quarters. He entered into deep thought while images of the young Vulcan with dark curly locks ran in his mind.

_Why am I acting this way . . . ?_

After a time, he went to reading a novel Jim gave him long ago but his mind would not follow the plot. In the quiet and almost darkness of the seating area, he sat trying for the first time in his life not to think of _anything_ – but that made him think more. _Control your human side, Spock. . . _

The door opened to Bones with a bottle of real Southern Comfort. "Spock, I'd like to talk with you."

His brow rose, What would this be over, Doctor?"

Bones poured 2 shots, and handed one to his pointed eared friend. "You can't pretend you didn't notice that very beautiful Vulcan woman we met today."

"You still have mush to learn about Vulcans, Doctor."

"Damnit, you thick headed, green-blooded Vulcan..."

"Now, now Doctor . . . your blood pressure."

"You listen well from someone that's been married. . . I think you'll know that girl very well and soon, my pointed eared friend." He drank his shot.

Spock stared at the drink. "I do not believe so, Doctor. . . I am not one to ever marry or to make a similar commitment. You remember my pon farr the last time."

"One mistake because it was the wrong girl! You'll find the right one..."

"Doctor, why have you not remarried?"

McCoy's voice grow softer with his answer. "I did marry again, remember? Natira – but maybe I never got over losing my first wife, maybe that's why I didn't stay with Natira. I only wish at times I could do things over again. We do have a wonderful daughter. . ."

"I grieve with thee, Doctor."

The two of them sat together, thinking, once in a while talking until Spock said, "Doctor, you should go to your bed soon."

"I should. Good night, Spock."

"To you as well, Doctor."

He watched his friend leave the room to go to his quarters, and sat in thought about what might be instead of what was not. He resolved to be himself around his mother's friend, or at least desired that he would be, before he at last could sleep.


	4. part 4

Title: Honto Ni (part 4)

Author: Lt. Sarita of Vulcan

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any thing to do with it...

Summary: AU- Saavik evening talk with T'Pren, one of those mother-daughter talks (we all those don't we)...

-Part four-

Saavik's foster house

After leaving the hall, Saavik walked towards home with its view of the desert to watch the sun set, and her name's meaning showed itself as she stretched, then settled herself. The twilight colors of deep purple, dark blues, and last touches of red faded into gray tones then into the blackness of night with the sister planet and stars above her lifted face.

Inside their home, T'Pren saw her child seated on court yard stairs, watching her stars towards some new world and people. T'Pren left the warm home to sit beside Saavik on the cooling sand.

It was some time before her daughter noticed she was there. "What troubles you, my child?"

Saavik only stared at the stars, and T'Pren could not know that she looked unwittingly at the _Enterprise_ where Spock slept; she only knew Saavik had no answer for her mother.

T'Pren looked at Saavik with her knees to her chest and under her folded arms, her face turned up and her curly hair fallen past her pointed ears. "Saavik, does this trouble deal with your class mates..."

Saavik still only watched the stars.

"No, then. Lady Amanda perhaps..."

Still the same look up to the sky.

"No, then a male perhaps."

With that Saavik turn her gaze to her boots and laid her chin to her knees.

"Someone has attracted your interest. Who is he then and what is the problem, my child?"

Saavik's answer was soft, almost a sigh. "He is Amanda's son, and much older than me. He will never consider me... and is most likely already betrothed."

"I see, my child." T'Pren turned her own eyes to the sister planet as she said, "He was once betrothed, but was rejected by his bondmate. I know from Amanda herself that he has not chosen another, and this causes his parents concern for the obvious reasons." She kept her gaze away from Saavik, not because of her referring to pon farr just now, but to make her daughter more comfortable when she said what she did next. "He would most certainly draw attention: highly intelligent, very skilled, worthy of respect, and fine looking from what I have seen of him."

As she had done when her mother dared to show she was a female who could appreciate a male, Saavik squirmed and rolled her eyes. Which was why T'Pren had kept her eyes from looking directly at her daughter, so she thought she made these gestures privately.

Saavik finally glanced over and asked. "Why do I feel like this, T'Pren? I do not understand it, it is illogical."

"You will understand in due time, my child. The Vulcan heart and soul work in their own way, as you will be reminded when it is your day for Koon-ut-kal-if-fee." She laid a hand on her daughter's forearm. "Come, Daughter, we should be in bed asleep by now..."

Saavik nodded and followed T'Pren into the still warm house. In her room, she laid on her bed staring out her sky light until she drifted out to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Honto Ni (part 5)

Author: Lt Sarita of Vulcan

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any thing to do with it . . .

Summary: an AU- dinner date, what a mother does to make her son happy.

-Part five-

Spock, wearing dark, indigo robes, beamed down from _Enterprise_ to his family's townhouse in ShiKahr. He settled into the seating area with one of his father's books as he waited for his mother.

Outside the gate, Saavik walked up in flowing lavender that unknowingly accentuated her curves. High stone walls and a metal gate stood in front of her with a comm panel next to them. Saavik held down the control and announced herself. "Lady Amanda, it is Saavik. I have come as asked."

Inside the house, Spock's reading was interrupted by her voice coming into the room. He looked around, and noted it coming from the intercom. He laid down the book and answered. "Spock here. How may I be of service?"

"Greetings, Spock. If you would unlock the gate, Lady Amanda invited me for the evening meal."

"I will meet you at the front door, Saavik." He keyed in the entrance code even as he wondered why his mother invited Saavik to join them.

Saavik heard a lock click and pushed the gate open to reveal a rich garden, common to Vulcan's homes, flanking the path to the townhouse doors. She closed the gate behind her before walking slowly along the path, drinking in the serenity and exotic combinations. Spock stood at the lower step, awaiting her to come near.

He nodded to her, then held at one arm toward the open door. "Be welcome to our home, Saavik. My mother, however, is not here at the moment."

She nodded, even as she said, "That is odd. She has never failed to be where she said before this."

"That is true." He locked eyes with Saavik for a brief moment before she entered the house. He led her to the family room with its soft warm colors filling the room with brightness. He noticed for the first time that music played in the house; Amanda must have left it on before she had to leave. Spock sat down again and picked up a new book off the end table, pretending to read.

Saavik walked along the wall, looking at the pictures displayed of Amanda, Spock, and another Vulcan who could only be Ambassador Sarek.

_He looks like his father but his eyes are from Amanda . . . _' Unconsciously, her mouth lifted at one corner as a feeling of contentment filled her.

Just as she went to sit down, the computer beeped. Spock crossed to the hall out of her view. When he returned, he said, "Saavik, my mother just called. She says we should begin the meal without her or my father."

"As she wishes then."

He nodded. "I will prepare the meal. May I offer you refreshment in the meantime?"

Now she nodded as she followed him. He opened a bottle of wine that was left on the counter, and poured two glasses, handing one to her. She sat down and watched him take over and cook.

Spock notes that Saavik watch his movements, he boils water as he pulled out rice and to add to the water. He cut fruits adding sugar over them, he works on simple meal for them. Saavik sits there quickly watching him.

At times Spock noted how this young woman played with the eager of her wine glass. 'Who is this woman . . . why did mother not come for her dinner party . . . ?' Spock finishes cooking the last of the vegetables and plates them. "Saavik, can you help me move the meal to the table?"

She nods, taking the fruit and rice over to the kitchen table as Spock bruins over the wine, vegetables, rice and smaller plates for them. "Should we eat before your parents come?" she asked "or should we wait?"

"Mother said to start without them and they will be there soon." Spock placed the meal on two plates and placed one in front of Saavik.

They started on the mea, but before long Spock's eyes drifted from his plate to the bright eye woman seated across from him.

Saavik felt his eyes on her. She looked up quickly and his eyes darted away. "Why are you staring at me?"

He took another bite of his meal before he replied. "I apologize, Saavik. My intentions were not to stare." After a moment, he changed the subject. "My mother has said you are interested in joining Starfleet. Is this correct?"

"Yes, I enter the Academy next semester." She sipped her wine. "Amanda told me you serve on the _Enterprise_."

"Yes, I have recently been promoted to Captain, and given an opportunity to be an instructor at the Academy."

"Are you going to take the position, Spock?"

"I do believe so. I planned to tell my parents today."

"I suppose this means, I'm having dinner with my teacher." Her teasing was lost on him.

"Only, Saavik, if you will be studying in the science department. Have you chosen a course of study?"

"I have been thinking of Command, Security, or Science, but I have not decided at this time."

They finished the meal in silence; Spock removed the plates and then refilled the glasses. He looked at the beautiful young woman before him as he listened to the music. Saavik sat with her legs crossed at the ankles, poised and with bearing. A sudden, shy light in her eyes was let out for him to see.

She enjoyed the sight of the Vulcan male in front of her.

In an uncertain movement, she rose slowly, moving passed him, unknowingly doing so with a grace enhanced by the underlying music. _Where is Amanda? She should be here by now._

"Saavik, do you wish to…" He trailed off. Saavik turned to see him unsure of himself, which did not fit his character in the least.

"Wish to what, Spock?" She know what she'd like to do.

"Dance, Saavik?" he finally said after a minute. "I do not know if you have ever studied the art form...?" He held out his hand in hope of his wish to be granted

Saavik moved her hand to his. "I have not. Does that matter?"

"No. It has been a time since I have danced, and this will provide me with a good opportunity to re-learn it as I instruct you in its form." He led them back to the seating area where the music played in the background, held Saavik in his strong arms and they moved side to side to the music until the song ended. They stood there looking into the other's eyes as the only sound to be heard was the other's breathing.

For minutes, they stood this way before their keen hearing heard someone else in the house. The two parted to separate chairs until down the hall came Amanda.

"Good evening, my dears." She smiled at them. "I apologize about missing this evening, but the meeting took much longer than I thought. Saavik, did Spock take care of the meal?"

"Yes, Amanda." Saavik said, making eye contact with her friend. "Your son has been a most excellent host."

"Good."Amanda sat down next to Saavik. "What have you two been doing to pass the time?" she smirked to Spock

"We sat and talked until you came in, Amanda," Saavik replied as Spock nodded in agreement with her.

Amanda shook her head knowing all too well her plan was past stage one and going into the next. "Saavik, you should return home before T'Pren has my head."

Saavik nodded, then began to get up as Amanda spoke again. "Spock, will you walk her home before you return to the _Enterprise_?"

He didn't even point out that Saavik didn't need an escort on Vulcan. "Yes, Mother."

He rose and walked beside Saavik through the starlit night to her home. Neither of them said anything, only quietly enjoyed the other's presence, until they reached her gate.

"Good evening, Saavik."

"Good evening, Spock."

She walked into her home and he beamed to his waiting ship, both of them missing T'Pren watching them from her own garden, a knowing light sparking her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

title: honto ni - part 6

author: lt Sarita of Vulcan

rathing: PG

disclaimer: star trek is owned and copyrighted by paramount/viacom, i didn't get it for graduation gift... I have no luck…

summary: Saavik comes to the Academy, what happens in free time befor classes start...

Saavik rolls her belongs down a hall on a dolly in til she comes to room 79 in section 3 of the Ray building. 'this is my new home for the next 4 years.. will my uhh yes roommate be in yet..' she thought as the door open to revie to 2 standend beds line the wall with 2 desks between them faceing the picture window and near the door was a very small seating area with chair and love seat, in between the seating and sleeping area was 2 closets for the cadets uses.

Saavik rolled in her things in the room and and at ones started to put away all her cadet uniforms and vulcan robe to the closet into the right one then all her novals and text books on to the right desk. she trun to the bed to make it up with black sheet and hangs one house banner that seen to be one of the few peaces to her past and one simi-new Valcan that gives her new home a feel of her home on Vulcan. aws sshe finsh a the door opens to another cadet enter with her old U.S. MILITARY duful bag and a O'gio gear bag.

when Saavik truns to see who was coming is she did not in her logical mind think it was going to be a young human woman with died blue hair under a black cowgirl hat, bold jade green eyes and stands only a foot smaller then herself. the new cadet throw her gear bag on to the folded up bad as she said in a thigh spainsh actsent, "Hola, I am Cadet Serenity Alexander Vazques Ramirez..." she smiled to the Vulcan agraging the room, " plaser to meet you... I guess we're roomies..."

Saavik held up her hand int he vulcan manner, "Greeting Cadet Vazques Ramirez. I am Cadet Saavik of Vulcan."

the Cadet nodded to her then begain to thow her US MILITARY bag in to the bottom of the left closet as she placed her text books on the floor under her desk while displaying her CD player and CD colletion on the top of it. she made her bed with blood red sheets then begain to hang a set of Japanese swords, all most fallen part cuban and spainsh flags on to the wall over her bed. the last thing she added to the room was in the seating area where next the chair place a friger of the holy mother mary with lots of candles on a end table.

Saavik watched the cadet move in to the room and trun in it her own with bright yet very dark colors in to the room 'this is new... next logical thing is..' Saavik spook to the cadet "Cadet Vazques Ramirez, what is you studying at the Academy?"

Serenity took off her hat placing it on her knee as she sat down on her bed, "i'm going to an engineer and science officer. what are you, Saavik?"

"I am not shure at this time..." she sat across form Serenity.

"so we have two weeks beofre classes starts. Do you have any plans yet?"

Saavik replies, "not at this time. Do you have any plans, Vazques Ramirez?"

"not really.. hay, your new to earth, I'll take you round if you like…" she smiles adding, "and please call me Serenity."

Just before Saavik is about to answer her the door to the room opens to a group of other cadets coming in to see Serenity. One girl says, "hay 'Dark angel' so this is where your hiding your self! We're heading to the beach.. Want to come and bring your CDs"

Serenity laughs and smiles saying to her friends, "maybe later, we'll meet up with you later then.." the group leaves soon after, "what were you going to say?"

"I know little of earth and its customs.. you do not have to spend time with me if you like to go with you friends, Serenity."

"I'll show you earth then we can meet up with them, you'll need to bring a a swim suit for later…" Saavik face shows fer confusion but before she had a chase to ask Serenity tossed her a one peace suit along with towel, "come on, I'll show you Los Angela before we meet up with the others, ok.." Serenity smiled as Saavik nodes her head and they set out on the streets of LA and see what earth had to see. They Stopped at a small café for a small meal then went to the beach.

Saaavik lean may things about her roommate and how some humans act like. She thinks to her self, "this world is very illogical place to live...' they out of Serenity's Jeep only to walk a mile over sand to wear the small group were sun baving and surfing the smaller waves.

Over the next few hours Sereniy and Saavik talked, leason to music and had fun. Serenity intusded Saavik to her friends, "hay guys, this us Saavik, my roommate…. Be nice to her , she just came from Vulcan."

Boy near the right side pointed to his left and started to name off the group, "that Matthew or Fox, I'm Oz, to the right is Deiblo or Chris, Angle, and then Ghost.."

The girl Angel moved next to Serenity, "hay girl, when do the classes start?"

"in two weeks, I'll study for this… not like high school…"

Angle truned to Saavik, "welcome and Angle is my nickname, I'm really Lucy." She smiled, "I hope we can talk more.."

The small group talked, leasoning to music and hung out intill past mid night that evening. Lucy called over to Serenity "hay love, are we doing this next Friday, too?"

"yeah, this and every one after that.." Serenity smiled to her then turn back to Saavik. The little outing as coming to a end for the night so Saavik and Serenity walked back with the Jeep and drive back to their Academy quarters where on Saavik's bed was waiting a package.

Saavik read the padd next to it while Serenity gose to take a shower and get to bed.

_Dear Saavik, _

_I hope you have found Earth to be warm and open to you. I'll be coming around ever so often to see you and my son. _

_He took the instructor portion at the Academy. I'm very happy for both of you for doing good in your lives._

_Here is a very old earth costdem to welcome people to a new home with a gift with a open heart. Here is a gift to warmn you up if your roommate haven't yet. Do take care of yourself and try to enjoy the new things as they come. _

_Your Friend, _

_Amanda of Vulcan_

Saavik sat the padd on the her desk as she open the package to reveile a hand made quite with her name sticked on to it. She place the quite on her bunk-bed before quickly going to sleep on this new world with new friendships to explore.


End file.
